Trip to Chicago
by OnceUponAnatomyMinds
Summary: Twoshot. When a trip to Chicago for Meredith goes wrong, she happens to bump into Izzie who, basically has Mere's life in her hands. Details inside- R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This oneshot idea has been floating around for a while, and now that I have started it, I am turning it into a twoshot, only because it was getting very long.**

 **So basically, the time frame of this story is kinda messed up, only because I have bumped a few things around.**

 **Basically, Izzie left at the beginning of season 6, like before the whole Mercy West thing, and then not long after she left, Meredith and Derek got custody of Zola. So, this is based after the shooting when Derek was on a bit of a downward spiral with his driving.**

 **This is an AU where Meredith goes to Chicago and happens to bump into Izzie.**

 **I am basically going to post this chapter today, and then the next part tomorrow. So, it's a little short thing between updates of my other stories.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 _"Please don't go" Meredith begged as she stood in the doorway, watching Izzie pack away the last of her things._

 _"This is your home" Her voice broke, Izzie not being able to make eye contact as she replied._

 _"No it's not, not anymore. This is just a place where I worked, and I can do that anywhere" Meredith's voice caught in her throat as she turned and walked out the room, that being the last time she was ever going to see Izzie Stevens. Someone who, she had grown to love as a sister, who abandoned them._

* * *

Meredith felt her eyes blur as she packed her suitcase, hearing Derek open their bedroom door.

"So, you weren't joking when you said you were leaving?"

"I am taking a 2 week leave to stay in Chicago Derek, you act like I am divorcing you" She spat out tiredly, Derek raising his eyebrows at her.

"You seriously think you need a 2 week leave? Am I that stressing for you?"

"Derek, the therapist won't clear me for surgery because he thinks I am emotionally unstable. I am emotionally unstable because every time you are out of my eyesight I keep picturing you wrapping your car around a pole somewhere because you were driving too fast. Or your breaks give out and you fly off the edge of a cliff driving on the mountain road. I need space from the worrying, from the fear of losing you! I don't see why that's so hard to understand" She said with an exasperated sigh, zipping up the case, pushing past him as she grabbed her handbag from the side.

"You are being overdramatic- what about Zola" He shouted after her, following her down the stairs.

"Oh am I? So was I being overdramatic when I came looking for you and watched the gunman shoot you? Was I being overdramatic when I watched the gunman stand over your body which was open on an OR table, as you coded because he wanted you to die? I have every right to worry about you and be overdramatic because that normal day turned into the worst day of my life. And as for Zola, maybe while I am not here you will control your driving a little more, just so you can make sure you get home to our daughter" She couldn't control the tears as the flowed freely down her cheeks, Derek feeling his heart shatter as she expressed her feeling painfully.

"Meredith-"

"No, Derek. Right now, I can barely look at you because all I keep seeing if you hanging upside down in your in the middle of nowhere. So, I am going to Chicago and I am going to drive safely and try not to think about you going to work every day for 2 weeks. Let me do this" She begged, him wrapping his arms around her, nodding into her hair.

"Okay, but you have to promise to at least call me everyday" She laughed slightly, nodding her head.

"If you don't answer when I call I am going to have fit, you do know that right?" He sighed, nodding his head. He watched her leave the house, driving away from him.

* * *

Meredith had been gone for a week, putting her phone on speaker as she pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

 _"For this past week you have called at really bad times- but I am too scared to not answer you"_ She heard Derek express loudly, clearly showing that he was operating.

"Sorry! I thought I would call to speak to Zola but, clearly she isn't with you"

 _"Unless you want out daughter working with a drill on someone's brain, no she isn't with me"_ She laughed, heading down the road to the nearby cafe she had been using to have her breakfast at.

 _"How is Chicago treating you Mere?"_ She heard Callie asked through the receiver.

"It's fantastic! I'll make sure to bring you all back souvenirs"

 _"You better mean all of us"_ Cristina shouted, Meredith rolling her eyes.

"Would I forget about you?" They all laughed, Meredith's interrupted by a groan.

 _"What's wrong?"_

"Traffic jam. I have to go a different route to get to the cafe I am looking for. Will you call me back when you are out of surgery so I can speak to Zola? I am going to lose reception here"

 _"Of course, I-"_ He was cut off, Meredith frowning as she continued to drive down the forest road. She looked in the rearview mirror with a concerned look when she heard a car revving behind her. It sped past her, Meredith not getting a chance to look at the driver as it went by. Everything went in slow motion as the car skidded and flipped, Meredith breaking suddenly but that never stopped the car flying into her's, sending it rolling. In the commotion, her seatbelt snapped, sending her out the windshield. She landed roughly on the floor, not being able to brace herself as the car rolled and crushed her abdomen down, leaving her trapped under the car. The world around her was blurred as she tried to push past the pain, attempting but failing miserably to keep her eyes open. She thought it was only seconds she passed out as the next time she opened her eyes, a man was standing in front of her, his age being no older than 20.

"Ma'am, can you hear me? I am going to call for help okay? Are you okay?"

 ** _Of course I am not, there is a car on top of me!_ **

She frowned when it never left her mouth, the man running away before she could get another word in edge.

 ** _Why can't I talk?_**

She felt herself panicking as none of her thoughts left her mouth, wondering if it was due to shock or brain damage. Her focus was torn away from the pain as she focused on trying to talk, it seeming like forever until she heard sirens approaching her. A paramedic rushed to her, his face grim making her squirm in concern.

"Ma'am you need to stay as still as possible. One of our best resident trauma surgeons has come out and is going to take good care of you. Stay calm okay? Can you tell me your name?" Again, nothing come out as Meredith tried to get the words out.

 ** _Meredith Grey, damnit my name is Meredith Grey._**

"It's okay, try and focus on talking, not on anything else" She watched him stand, running up to someone she couldn't see.

"Jane Doe, mid to late 30's" Meredith closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. Her attention was pulled away from herself when she heard a woman gasp, trying to pry her eyes open again.

"She is not a Jane Doe, go and get my satellite phone now!" No, that voice. It can't be...

 _ **Izzie?**_

She managed to get her eyes open, her suspicions confirmed when a blonde was kneeling next to her, her eyes observing her body in utter shock.

"Meredith? Can you hear me?" Meredith opened her mouth but nothing come out again, Izzie placing her hand on her cheek softly.

"It's okay, you have a head injury and are also in shock. I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no, I need some details okay?" **One blink.**

"Okay, Can you feel this needle on your arm?" **One blink.**

"Okay that's really good. How about on your other arm?" **One blink.** The act was repeated again with her legs, Izzie sighing heavily as she put the needle to the side.

"Okay Mere that is really good. You don't seem to have any spinal injuries which is amazing. I need you to try and speak for me okay? I am going to guide you, if you can't don't panic, okay?" **One blink.** She sat right over her face, Meredith finding comfort in the features of her old friend.

"Spell my name for me, slowly. I-Z-Z-I-E. Try the first two letters for me" Meredith opened her mouth, trying slowly and painfully to get out the first letter.

"I-Z-Z-" She stopped, swallowing loudly, Izzie grinning, encouraging her to go on.

"Come on, you almost got it. What's after the second Z?"

"I-E"

"That's great, try and put it together for me. Come on you almost got it. Izzie" Meredith felt a tear trickle down her cheek as the situation dawned on her, everything speeding up to normal again.

"Izzie. Izzie. Izzie Stevens" Her voice was hoarse and pained but she did it. Izzie laughed happily, nodding her head.

"That's it Mere. Izzie Stevens" She grabbed her hand comfortingly, Meredith mumbled her name over and over again, just to remind herself she was talking again.

"Meredith, the search and rescue team are 30 minutes out, I need you to hang on for me okay? Just 30 minutes then we can get the car off you"

"30 minutes" She repeated, Izzie nodding, grabbing some morphine to help with Meredith's pain.

"Can you try and tell me what happened, take as long as you need"

"The traffic jam was too long, so I needed to take the different route. Some driver was speeding, and their car flipped and crashed into mine. I think my- my seatbelt snapped and threw me out the window"

"Can you remember if you landed head first, legs first?"

"Head- head first" She remembered that easily, and painfully.

"That's so good Mere, you're doing great" She tried to asses Meredith's injuries around the car, the bruising up her chest showing severe internal bleeding.

"I never- would have pegged you for trauma" Meredith mumbled, Izzie laughing, knowing that she did always have a thing for Neuro once upon a time. But, some angle named George inspired her to take a different route.

"Yeah well, a long time ago I was destined to walk around in pink scrubs so, things change" Meredith tried to laugh, a pain shooting up her chest causing her to cough violently, Izzie wiping away the small droplets of blood from her cheek.

"Am I going to die Izzie?"

"No, don't even think like that. You are going to be fine. I am not going to let you slip away"

"I let you slip away" Meredith said quietly, Izzie trying to control her emotions as she shook her head.

"No Mere, I ran away from everything that was good for me. I regret leaving you all so much" She said, Meredith feeling more tears roll down her cheek.

"I miss you"

"Not as much as I miss you. Come on, distract yourself. Why are you in Chicago?" Izzie wanted to keep her talking, not about to let her fade away from her.

"I needed a break, I had to get away"

"Is Derek giving you troubles again?" Izzie joked, Meredith smiling slightly.

"He is trying to kill himself, driving recklessly. How ironic, I take a break from him because his driving is sending me insane, and then a reckless driver comes and kills me"

"Hey, nobody has killed you, stop thinking like that. We are going to get this car off you and you are going to be fine"

"My luck hasn't been great lately Izzie" She said with a sad frown, her mind flashing back to the shooting.

"I bet that is a lie, you always complain" Izzie joked, Meredith shaking her head slightly.

"I watched derek get shot right in front of me, and then, I miscarried, and I watched him code on the table while the gunman held a gun to Cristina's head" She mumbled, Izzie's eyes going wide.

"The hospital shooting, it was at Seattle Grace?"

"You left at a great time" Meredith tried to make light of it, Izzie shaking her head in distress.

"I should have come back when I regretted it, I left in the worst possible way. I thought you hated me"

"You're like my sister, I could never hate you" Meredith managed to get out, her head starting to lull to the side slightly.

"No Meredith, come on stay awake for me, please stay awake. Tell me something, tell me anything! Please" Meredith nodded, licking her lips slightly as she looked up at Izzie, her bright eyes reminding her of Zola.

"Me and Derek adopted a little girl. She is 11 months old in 2 days" Izzie's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, giving her another reason to not kill her friend.

"You have a daughter? Tell me about her"

"Her name is Zola, she- she is from Malawi. Alex did a huge program for kids from Africa who needed medical treatment and she was an orphan. Derek fell in love with her in an instant. She is so perfect" Tears continued to roll down Meredith's cheeks at the thought of never seeing her baby ever again, the thought sickening.

"Well you are going to have to introduce me to her aren't you?"

"What if I never see her again, she will always remember me as the woman who ran because she was scared"

"No, you never ran. You are letting go, which everyone needs Mere. She know's you are her mom and you are going to be able to tell her that, I promise I am not going to let you die" Izzie said, grabbing her satellite phone to see how far away the search and rescue were.

"They are 5 minutes out Mere, then I am going to get you to Chicago Memorial and I am going to take you straight to surgery. It's all going to be okay, I promise"

"First day of Med School, don't make promises" She laughed, Izzie shaking her head. They sat in silence, Meredith breaking it when she saw the truck pulling up.

"Izzie, let me call Derek"

"No Mere, you are not saying no goodbyes today" She let out a chocked sob, Izzie grabbing her hand.

"Izzie, I don't want my last memory with my husband to be me being cut off because I was stuck in a traffic jam. Just, I need to tell him" She swallowed loudly when Izzie nodded, dialling the number for her.

"I don't sound like I am dying do I?" She joked as it rang, Izzie trying to hold back her tears when she shook her head.

 _"Dr Shepherd"_

"Hey Derek" Meredith managed to get out, her voice seemingly cheery and happy.

 _"Mere? What phone are you calling me off?"_

"Oh I got stuck on this forrest road, tire blew on my car. I ran to a service phone- just thought I would call and tell you in case you try and call and I don't answer" Izzie sighed heavily at how easily the lie come out, knowing she didn't want to worry him.

 _"Oh well I am with Zola right now if you want to speak to her quick. I have another surgery soon"_

"Yeah okay!"

 _"Zola! Mommy is on the phone, want to say hi?"_

"Hi Zola baby! How is my perfect princess?"

 _"Ma-ma"_ She laughed through the tears, Izzie feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she overheard the conversation.

 _"She is missing her mama"_ Derek expressed, Meredith taking a shaky breath to stop the sob making it's way up her chest.

"Tell her mama will be home soon! I love you Zo-Zo"

 _"She loves you too"_

"I love you Derek, so much"

 _"I love you too Mere, I will call you tonight okay? Safe and sound in bed with Zola. I promise"_

"Okay, I love you, bye" Izzie hung up the phone, Meredith looking up at the sky, trying to control the continuous tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Izzie, I need you to promise me something"

"No, Meredith don't you dare" Izzie shouted at her, Meredith grabbing her hand, looking her dead in the eye.

"Izzie, please-" She let out a loud breath, nodding her head.

"-Whether I make it or not, I want you to be the one to call him okay. I want you to call him, and speak to Cristina and Alex, and tell them I love them, and that, all my documents are in a box hidden under Derek's blanket in the wardrobe. I want you to promise it'll be you to tell them, not some doctor or nurse, you"

"I promise" She gave her the best hug she could well she was on the ground, Izzie having the stand back slightly while the truck was pulled up to the car, the paramedics ready with the gurney.

"Izzie"

"Yeah Mere"

"For what it was, I am really glad I got to see you before I go" She mumbled, Izzie covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her heavy breathing, nodding her head.

"Don't you dare die on me Grey! I will kill you if you die on me" Everything slowed as the car was slowly lifted, Izzie feeling a pain in her heart as Meredith let out a painful scream, the car having imbedded into her stomach, the blood pooling underneath her at a steady flow as they dragged her out.

"I need you to run to the rig and get it started, contact the hospital and get Ortho, Neuro and Cardio on standby" She shouted at some man, her and the other woman loading her onto the gurney, running her to the ambulance.

"Put pressure on this wound" She threw gauze at the woman who pilled it onto her stomach, Meredith letting out a hiss.

"You're still with us?"

"I'm still here" Meredith said quietly, her voice dropping as she paled, her blood not being stopped by the gauze.

"This isn't doing anything" The woman said, Izzie pushing her out the way, telling her to hook her up to the machines while she tried to locate the bleeder. She watched Meredith's eyes close over, pushing down on her stomach making her open them up again.

"You can sleep when you're dead" Izzie said with a smirk, Meredith letting out a gurgled laugh. They were at the hospital in 7 minutes and 30 seconds, not like Izzie was counting as she tried her hardest to keep Meredith awake. They quickly got her through MRI and X-Ray, her revealing to have a large brain bleed and multiple internal bleeds as well as a severely broken wrist and leg.

"We are taking you straight to surgery okay? You are going to be okay"

"Thank you Izzie" Izzie shook her head, putting on the mask when someone passed it to her.

"No, you can thank me when you wake up after surgery okay?" Meredith nodded, squeezing her hand before Izzie ran ahead to the scrub room, that being the last time Meredith saw her before she was put under. Izzie walked into the OR, the sight of Meredith unconscious making her stomach churn.

"How do you know her?" Dr Jones, the Neuro god of Chicago asked her as she stood at Mere's side.

"When I lived in Seattle, I was Dr Model, and nobody respected me. Meredith, she let me live in her house with her, helped me gain the respect I needed within the surgical staff. She was the sister I never had. I swear to God, we are not going to lose her today" The other doctors nodded, them all digging in to what they needed to do.

* * *

Izzie couldn't control her tears as she dialled the familiar number on a nurses stations phone, the hospital eerily empty, leaving her in silence as the phone rang.

 _"Dr Shepherd"_

"Hi Derek"

 _"Izzie? Is that you Izzie?"_

 _"Wait? Izzie? What do you mean Izzie?"_ She couldn't help but cringe when she heard Bailey in the background.

"Yeah Derek, it's me"

 _"What's going on Izzie?"_

"You need to get to Chicago as soon as possible, it's Meredith"

 **Well, this is cruel. It's okay, the last part will be up tomorrow (hopefully)! Review, Review!**


	2. Chapter 2- Final Chapter

**Sorry to keep you all waiting- I mean- it was only a day but, still!**

 **So this is the concluding chapter but, after my other stories are finished, I can consider a sequel, or continuation if wanted.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

Derek ran through the hospital doors, Bailey carrying Zola with Cristina rushing after him. He headed straight to the reception, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Dr Stevens, I am looking for Izzie Stevens" He all but shouted, the nurse running the station having been expecting them.

"She on the iCU floor, floor 4. She is expecting you" He nodded, Bailey and Cristina taking the elevator with Zola while he ran up the steps 3 at a time, not even breaking out in a sweat as he burst out the stairwell on floor 4, hearing Izzie's voice at a distance.

"I went to the reception for 5 minutes and left her in your care and she seized and I only just found out by a nurse! Seriously? That was 3 hours ago!" She shouted at an intern who was shaking as he passed her the chart.

"I- I didn't think you needed to know"

"She is my patient, what if I had given her morphine had she woken and that interacted with her seizure medications and caused her heart to stop, what would have happened then? You could have killed her!" Derek came round a corner, spotting a tall blonde giving an intern hell.

"You know what, I don't want to hear any of your excuse. Just leave" She sent him away, throwing the chart in the holder in anger.

"Izzie?" Derek called, the blonde spinning around at his voice, him running up to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so glad you are here" She whispered in his ear, pulling away when she spotted Cristina and Bailey who had a baby in her arms.

"Where is she?" Derek asked, Izzie ushering them into her ICU room. She didn't have a breathing tube in which was comforting, Derek looking at Izzie for the full workup.

"Don't miss anything out, please" He said, his voice breaking.

"When we brought her in she had an MRI and X-Ray showing internal bleeding, a head bleed and also a broken right wrist and left leg. We took her straight to surgery and I had to remove her spline but fixed all the other internal bleeds. I stayed in the OR while our Ortho doctor fixed her leg and wrist which, with a lot of physiotherapy is going to make a full recovery once the casts are removed. Our Neuro specialist had some difficulties but managed to fix her brain bleed, but during the surgery she seized twice and flat lined once, but when she was out we did another MRI and there was no seeming cause of them so we are doing scans every hour- we just won't know the extent until she wakes up but we are hopeful. She um- she seized again 3 hours ago and was given medication to stop it which kicked in straight away, in her MRI's these past 4 hours there are no reasons so we are believing they were caused by the stress on her body from the surgeries. We have our Cardio guy checking her heart every 2 hours but so far there have been no worries" Them all being doctors made it slightly easier to explain the situation but, they were close to her, so it still wasn't the easiest job. Derek gave her another hug, sighing heavily into her neck.

"Thank you"

"I told her not to say thank you until she was awake" Izzie laughed slightly, Cristina stepping forward.

"She was awake when she come in?"

"I was at the scene. When we got the call I went out with the paramedics, that is why she never got admitted as a Jane Doe" Izzie explained, Derek feeling his stomach churn slightly.

"When she called me, was she?" Izzie nodded slowly, cringing slightly.

"I told her not to, but she didn't want her last conversation with you to be one that was cut off due to her being in a mood because she was in a traffic jam"

"So, the scene was bad?" Bailey jumped in, Izzie clasping her hands in front of her nervously.

"Pretty bad"

"Izzie you can tell us" Cristina said, seeing the internal battle in her friends eyes.

"She was trapped under her car. She was driving along the forest road and some kid was speeding and when his car skidded, it flipped and crashed into hers. As her car flipped, her seatbelt snapped and she was thrown out the windshield onto the floor, and the car landed awkwardly on top of her. She never fell unconscious and was awake the entire time I was there and in the ambulance coming here" Derek let out a shaky breath as he took her pale hand in his own, a tear rolling down his cheek at how fragile she seemed.

"I should, erm- go and update her chart" Izzie kept her head down and slipped out awkwardly, Bailey passing Cristina Zola, going after her. She ran up to her at the nurses station, her head in her hands, her body shaking with silent sobs.

"Izzie" She placed her hand on her arm, Izzie looking up, wiping away her tears.

"I am so sorry, I never wanted to see you all again like this" She said through her tears, Bailey shaking her head.

"You have turned into such an incredible doctor Izzie Stevens, and I am very proud of you"

"I am emotionally attached to my patient, you used to shout at me for that" She laughed slightly, Bailey smacking her arm.

"This is different and you know that. But still, what mad man allowed you to stay in that surgery?"

"People don't argue with me here. I am the best trauma resident" Izzie stated, Bailey smiling at how respected the woman had become. Izzie spotted Cristina who was coming up to them, frowning when she wrapped her up in a hug.

"Thank you for being the one to call" She said, Izzie smiling, relaxing into her arms.

"How erm- how mad was Alex?" Izzie dared to ask, Cristina rolling her eyes.

"Surprisingly, he was happy to hear your voice. We all, we were all worried when you never returned our phone calls and just, disappeared. So, hearing that you were alive and okay was good for all of us"

"I never meant to do that to any of you, and the way I left, I mean, the way I left her in particular, was horrible of me. I just, the memories were building up there and I couldn't cope"

"We get it Izz, it's fine. We are just glad we got a chance to see you, even if this is how it happened" They all shared a comforting silence, Bailey checking her watch, seeing it was time for Zola's bottle.

"I think we should feed Zola" She said breaking the silence, Cristina nodding, them all going to the room. They saw Derek sitting with Zola on the edge of the bed, Zola playing with Meredith's hand with Derek's supervision.

"You make sure you wake up for her okay? You have to, she needs you. I need you" He whispered, but they could all hear him.

"Derek, I am going to take Zola for a feed okay?" Cristina said, Derek turning to them, nodding.

"Come here Zo-Zo!" Cristina clapped cheerfully, taking the toddler who cuddled into her straight away. Bailey and Cristina headed to the cafeteria, leaving Izzie and Derek in the room.

"Was she scared?" Derek asked suddenly, Izzie going all the way into the room, sitting on the chair on the other side of her bed.

"She didn't want to leave you, but she was really brave. I always respected her for her strength" Derek felt his heart shattered as he stared at his wife, shaking his head slightly.

"She has been shouting at me for weeks about my driving, she has been so worried, and then she takes a break from it all and ends up getting hit by someone driving like me. It's messed up"

"She told me about the shooting, you survived something many people don't, and it's made you into a bit of an adrenaline junkie. You feel like you have the type of power that makes you survive everything- I understand that" He knew what she meant. She had a survival rate of 5% and here she was, living her life.

"Did you go through that phase?"

"Yeah! Before I started working her I was jumping out of planes, bungee jumping, canoeing down waterfalls. It was amazing!"

"What made you see sense?"

"I met this guy, he was just another junkie like us, had survived a grenade going off while in Iraq and thought he was invincible. He did a sky dive after me, I was sitting on the grass with my parachute waiting for him to come down, and when he did, his parachute never went off. He landed flat on the floor, died on impact. I mean, I had known him 3 weeks, so, I wasn't as heartbroken, but it was just the fact, we were doing what we were doing because we had survived things people shouldn't survive, but that didn't mean we could survive everything. I applied here the next day and was working by the end of the week. I shudder now looking at planes, because I keep thinking of the amount of times I could have thrown away my life which I got one hell of a second chance at, and it scares me how reckless I was"

"We are stupid people, thinking we are God or something" Derek laughed slightly, Izzie nodding.

"But we move on. I walk everywhere I go, take in the most I can of life, and you, you have something I crave"

"What's that?"

"A family. Meredith could have made any dying wish while we were out there, while she was stuck under that car, and the one thing she wanted was for you guys to be informed by someone you knew. She was thinking about you and it could have been her last thought, and I crave that. The family you have, it's miraculous, and everything you guys have been through, I respect it so much. You have something to live for. The way she talks about you, and about Zola, I want that someday" Derek couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheeks, taking Izzie's hand from across the bed, her squeezing it with a smile.

"Whether you ran or not, you are still apart of our family Izzie" He said, Izzie feeling a tear drop onto her nose, laughing slightly.

"This is cute" They both turned their heads in shock when Meredith spoke up, a small cough leaving her throat after.

"Meredith, oh Meredith! Hi, hi" Derek jumped up, rubbing her cheeks with his thumb, his smile wide and happy, Meredith smiling back. Izzie grabbed her a cup of water, Meredith taking a small sip, asking for Izzie to sit her bed up.

"How are you feeling? Any headaches, pain, itching, uncomfortableness?"

"Considering I had a car on top of me, I feel great" She laughed slightly, resting her head back on the pillow.

"You are going to be a little weak, and you need a lot of bed rest, but we are hopefully you will make a full recovery" Izzie explained, Meredith sighing happily.

"Can I thank you now?" She asked, Izzie laughing slightly.

"You have nothing to thank me for"

"You saved her life, she saved your life" Derek rambled, not for a second letting go of her hand.

"Thank you Izzie" Izzie took hold of her fingers through her cast, smiling widely. Not long after, Cristina and Bailey came back up, Meredith's face breaking out into a grin at the sight of Zola.

"You're awake!" Cristina exclaimed, going to her bed side with Zola.

"I am! Hey, hi Zo-Zo!" She kissed her head multiple times, Zola laughing as she tickled her nose.

"Don't scare us like that again okay?" Bailey said from the foot of her bed, Meredith nodding her head.

"I'll try not to" She smiled, kissing Zola again. She turned to Derek who was staring at her, waving her hand to catch his attention.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine" She said quietly, him nodding, kissing her forehead.

"I never want to see you like that again"

"I love you" She kissed his lips, him kissing back passionately.

"I love you too" As the day went on, Cristina and Bailey headed to a hotel they had booked last minute, Derek falling asleep on the couch in the room with Zola asleep on her stomach, Meredith staring at them, Izzie sitting at the side of her bed.

"Mere?"

"Yeah Izz?"

"You don't hate me right?"

"Izzie, we had this conversation. No, I don't hate you. You need to stop beating yourself up about this"

"I just, I fell like I don't have the right to be worried about you because when I left you were all so worried and I never eased that, and now here I am getting all worried and checking your vitals because I don't want you to slip away, but I never gave you that comfort"

"Listen to me, for one, I am not going to slip away. You fixed me, I am going to be fine. And second, I have a history of running when things got too much, so out of all people, I am not one to judge you. The fact that I found you, and that I know you are okay is good enough for me, so please, stop beating yourself up about it" Izzie smiled, sighing heavily.

"You have a really good family Mere" Meredith squeezed her hand as best she could through the cast, looking at her with a smile.

"We have a good family Izzie, we"

 **Okay, so I thought this would be a good conclusion to this little twoshot! I hope you all enjoyed and don't forget the review!**


End file.
